bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Force Rangers (Arsenal)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by Mystic Force Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Mystic Force page as well as the team page of the Mystic Force Rangers. Morphers Mystic Morpher Main article: Mystic Morpher The Mystic Morpher is Mystic Force Rangers' morpher and power access device. LaFemme Morpher Main article: LaFemme Morpher The LaFemme Morpher is Wifey Femmeranger's morpher and power access device. DarKnight Morpher Main article: DarKnight Morpher The DarKnight Morpher is DarKnight Rider's morpher and power access device. Sinn Digimorpher Main article: Sinn Digimorpher The Sinn Digimorpher is Shay Sinnsager's morpher and power access device. Knight Morpher Main article: Knight Morpher The Knight Morpher is Knight Warrior's morpher and power access device. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon DragonChucks The DragonChucks is Vespoli Redranger's own personal weapon. The DragonChucks is the only Mystic Force weapon besides the Virtuous Beast Sword to not have any Gekiwaza's associated with it. Although it does power up when Mystic is put into it. LionHammer The''' LionHammer''' is Montana Greenranger's own personal weapon. Like elephant-themed meteor hammer-type weapon style. The distance the LionHammer can reach is dependent upon the amount of Fierce Ki infused into it. PegasusSabers The PegasusSabers is Electra Blueranger's own personal weapon. They are floppy shark swords that allow for flexible movement. When brought together, their density complements each other and forms a harder single sword. GriffinBlade The GriffinBlade is Devine Yellowranger's own personal weapon. A hand-held, high-tech claw weapon that is powered by kageki. It's with this tool that the Devine Yellowranger can access their forms. They also serve as the Super-Devine primary weapon, held nearly at all times. PhoenixShot The PhoenixShot is Reign Pinkranger's own personal weapon resembling the feathers of Phoenix Reign, with which she can perform a specialized attack. Tiger Sabasaber The Tiger Sabasaber is Shay Sinnsager's own personal weapon. He had the ability to talk, project energy blasts from his eyes, and can fly. Tiger Sabasaber also controlled the Shay Tiger, and inserting him into the control panel of the Zord allowed him to change into warrior mode. In this mode, Tiger Sabasaber could take orders from Nina Mercedez, to include having the Zord emulate his movements. If stolen, however, Tiger Sabasaber could be controlled by anyone (though against the sword's will), as Taylor Wane forced her to fire on the Rangers, and controlled the Shay Tiger for a while. Tortoise BoosterBo The Tortoise BoosterBo is Wifey Femmeranger's own personal weapon. It can channel her animal spirit in electrical blasts aside from being a regular bo. It also can be transformed into a weapon identical to the Jungle Tonfas by separating it and pulling out the handles. Bat Wickedfan The Bat Wickedfan is DarKnight Rider's own personal weapon. It employs a Bat fighting style. Either folded or fully opened, it can be used as both an offensive and defensive tool. It can be used solo or with a second Bat Wickedfan. KnightSabre & Jagun Shield The KnightSabre & Jagun Shield Knight Warrior's weapons. They are constantly in-hand. Dairen Rod The''' Dairen Rod''' is five Mystic Force Rangers' own personal weapon. A red staff that each of the core Mystic Force Rangers possess. Each Mystic Force Rangers possesses an individual blade that can be attached to their Dairen Rod - a naginata for Vespoli Red, a bladed sasumata for Montana Green, a monk's spade for Electra Blue, a RodArrow/spear for Devine Yellow, and a flanged mace/monk's cudgel for Reign Pink. They can also magically transform into other weapons: *Double Dragon Swords:Vespoli Redranger's weapons. *Lion Staff:Montana Greenranger's weapon. *Pegasus Nunchakus:Electra Blueranger's weapons. *Griffin 9-Part Whip:Devine Yellowranger's weapon. *Phoenix Spear: Reign Pinkranger's weapon. Individual Weapons *'Super Mystic Sword': A powerful sword wielded by Vespoli Redranger. *'Super Mystic Hatchets': A pair of powerful hatchets wielded by Montana Greenranger. *'Super Mystic Axes': A pair of mighty bladed-tonfas wielded by Electra Blueranger. *'Super Mystic Double Clubs': A pair of strong nunchaku wielded by Devine Yelloranger. *'Super Mystic Disc': A powerful defensive shield and weapon wielded by Reign Pinkranger. Sidearms Mystic Staffs The Mystic Staffs are the Mystic Force Rangers' primary weapons. For the Blue & Pink Rangers, they keep their Magi Staffs in wand mode. The Red, Green & Yellow Rangers each have a unique mode for their Magi Staffs. A Magi Staff is a compact staff carried by each of the five Rangers, with multiple functions: *'Arrowbow Mode:' An crossbow that the Montana Greenranger uses. It is capable of producing shockwaves and fissures when it strikes the ground. *'Knife Mode': A knife with which the Devine Yellowranger can fire bolts of electricity. It was once used to fire the Dawn Crystal, a yellow arrow-shaped crystal that (temporarliy) destroyed Necrolai. *'Sword/Striker Mode:' A sword brandished by the Vespoli Redranger. The blade can be engulfed in flame at his will. Kendra Lust has recently been referring to his sword as a Striker, which is a possible error on behalf of the writers. *'Wand Mode: '''The Magi Staff in its original form. In this mode, the Electra Blueranger can use it to channel her elemental water powers, the Reign Pinkranger can use her elemental wind powers, shapeshifting abilities, or a combination of the two, the Vespoli Redranger can conjure fire, the Montana Greenranger can use it to summon powerful vines to restrain his enemies, and the Devine Yellowranger can summon lightning power. The Mystic Staff is also capable of doing a Speed Spell Attack where all the Rangers gain more speed than any of their vehicles. Sinn Staff The '''Sinn Staff '''is the Shay Sinnsager's weapon. It has two forms, a wooden wand with a snowflake crystal and a Kanji for king : 王 (Oh) form, with an extra-long staff portion. It was capable of firing energy and releasing blasts of wind cold enough to freeze an opponent in place, also had the ability to fire energy attacks, and could be used as a blunt weapon when extended. The Staff could even transfer the power itself to other individuals. A Sinn Staff is a compact staff carried by each of the Shay Sinnager, with single functions: *'Laser Lamp Mode: is the weapon of the Shay Sinnsager and also houses Jenji. It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack. Devices Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels '''Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels are Mystic Force Rangers' personal Devices. Seven pearls that contain the energy of the Mythical Qi Beasts. The first five, which Lin found in China, are used as ammunition in the Super Qi-Power Bazooka. The two other Lai-Lai Jewels belong to Kou & Kameo (which is more like a crystal). To appease Daijinryuu's wrath, the Lai-Lai Jewels leave the Dairangers. 50 years later, the five primary jewels resurfaced in the new Mystic Force Rangers' hands. Treasure Shangri-Lai Pearl Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels is''' Shay Sinnsager's personal Devices. that contain the energy of the Mythical shay Tiger, which found in Japan. The Treasure Shangri-Lai Pearl leave the Dairangers. 100 years later, the primary Pearl resurfaced in the new Shay Sinnsager's hands. Mystic Force Fighters See also: Magical Gloves MagiPunch, Mystic Force Fighters The '''Mystic Force Fighters were first used by the Montana Greenranger, after she learned that a person's heart is what really matters, and not what is outside. She was then given the Spell Code 0-8-6 to summon the Mystic Force Fighters. The Fighters are powerful magic boxing gloves that enhance the Ranger's speed and agility. They are a great weapon in battle and are capable of decimating evil undead forces. Any of the Mystic Force Rangers can use them. Team Cannon Mystic Buster Mystic Buster is Mystic Force Rangers' personal Team Cannon. The Mystic Buster is a large black-and-gold bazooka with the head of a dragon at its tip, which shoots powerful balls of energy, which are each inserted by a Ranger. The Mystic Force Rangers insert their Star Cutters to use as handles (two in each side and one in the bottom) A Star Sword is inserted behind the head, and the five Lai-Lai jewels are enlarged and inserted into the circular slot to empower it. Zeon Cannon See also: Olé Bazooka The Zeon Cannon wields the power of all five Mystic Force Rangers and fires it at the oppenent a powerful blast. A loaded with Hyper Storage Crystals, used to finish off Machine Beasts. Vehicles Mystic Machines After realizing the error of his ways about how Rachel Starr expresses herself, Kendra Lust gained the spell code 1 - 2 - 4, thus allowing She to morph his Mystic Racer into the Mystic Machines. This cycle is perfect for the Vespoli Redranger in battle. It's extremely fast and versatile. Inventory See Also *GekiNunchaku - Super Sentai counterpart in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. See comparison page. *Junglechucks - Power Rangers counterpart *GekiHammer -''Super Sentai'' counterpart in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *Jungle Mace -''Power Rangers'' counterpart *GekiSaber - Super Sentai counterpart in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *Shark Sabers - Power Rangers counterpart. *Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw - Super Sentai counterpart in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *Claw Boosters - Power Rangers counterpart. *Phoenix Shot - counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce. *Skick Shot - Super Sentai counterpart in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. '' *Byakkoshinken - Saba's counterpart from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Saba - Byakkoshinken's counterpart from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *GekiTonfas - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *Jungle Tonfa - Power Rangers counterpart. *GekiFan - Super Sentai counterpart in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *Jungle Fan - Power Rangers counterpart. *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels - Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Dairen Rod - Gosei Sentai Dairanger Super Sentai'' counterpart.'' *MagiStick - Super Sentai counterpart in Mahou Sentai Magiranger. See comparison page. *Magi Staffs - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Mystic Force. See comparison page. *MagiStick - Super Sentai counterpart in Magiranger. See comparison page. *King Stick - Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. See comparison page. *Snow Staff - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Mystic Force. See comparison page. *Golden Power Staff - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Zeo. See comparison page. *MagiLamp Buster - Super Sentai counterpart in Magiranger. See comparison page. *Laser Lamp - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Mystic Force. See comparison page. *Power Cannon - Power Rangers counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. See comparison page. *Super Chi-Power Bazooka - Super Sentai counterpart in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. See comparison page. *Arsenal (Zeo) - Power Rangers counterpart . *Arsenal (Ohranger) - Super Sentai counterpart in Chōriki Sentai Ohranger. See comparison page. Category:Mystic Force Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal